Time of Darkness
by JackFrost23
Summary: Oliver Queen unknowingly brings the time of heroes to an end, when he hires Lexi Finn who is in fact Lex Luthor's cousin. She passes important information to Lex, thus starting a domino effect. Can Oliver and his team stop the two cousins before its too late? Or will Lex finally get what he wants?
1. The Start of a Hero's Downfall

**Hi after disappearing for awhile to find my muse for writing again, I have finally found it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The CW's Smallville nor do I own its characters. However I do own the OC, Alex "Lexi" Finn-Luthor.  
_**

_The Actors who Portray the following Characters:_

_Tom Welling: Clark Kent/Superman_

_Justin Hartley: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow_

_Kyle Gallner: Bart Allen/Impulse_

_Allison Mack: Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower_

_Erica Durance: Lois Lane_

_Michael Rosenbaum: Lex Luthor_

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

Alex or Lexi or sometimes Finn as some people called her, sat her desk doing research for her "Employer", Lex Luthor.

He had hired her to keep a look out on a young man named Oliver Queen. Her job was to inform him of Mr. Queen's business plans or his nightly outings.

So here she was a newly hired employee at Queen Industries, as Mr. Queen's Secretary.

"Mr. Queen there is a Clark Kent waiting for you in your office" she told Oliver Queen as he walked passed her desk, unaware of what she was actually doing.

"Thank you Miss. Finn and please call me Oliver or Ollie" he told her with a small on his face.

* * *

Clark Kent was pacing up and down in Oliver's office, when Oliver entered it.

"Clark" he said simply as he sat down behind his desk.

Clark stopped his pacing and smiled at his friend as he sat down across from Oliver.

"Ollie we have a problem" Clark said as his facial expression changed instantly.

At the word problem, Oliver sat up straighter in his chair, waiting for the younger man to continue.

"Lex is back in Metropolis"

Oliver stared at Clark.

"Since when?" Clark caught on to the sound of fear in his friend's voice.

"Since yesterday at noon"

Oliver's thought process was in complete chaos. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He began to put his thoughts into some order.

"Where did you get your information?"

"An old friend of Chloe's who was visiting Chloe at your house, was asking her a lot of questions about Lex and LuthorCorp" Clark said.

Oliver looked at the picture of his wife on his desk, he and Chloe had been married for awhile now and they had been very happy ever since.

"Did you catch this old acquaintance of Chloe's name?"

Clark swallowed, Oliver wasn't going to like his answer.

"No, Chloe only told me this information this morning on the phone"

Oliver frowned at this but he knew why Clark was telling him this and not Chloe herself. In the past, he would have gone after Lex immediately if Chloe had told him this. Clark was the only person that could talk Oliver down from his heightened anger.

* * *

She had bugged his office before he had entered it that morning.

The conversation that she was hearing confused her. They were speaking about Mr. Luthor as if he was the bad guy.

She was really confused and was feeling a bit misled.

What was she to do though? She wanted to talk to someone about this. When she had spoken to Chloe about Lex, she hadn't believed Chloe at all.

Chloe had told her about Lex's unethical experiments on not only humans but on animals as well. She had told her all about the conspiracy that Lex had going about Metropolis's vigilantes being terrorists and what not.

Even after her friend had told her about Mr. Queen's recent kidnapping attempt pulled off by thugs that Lex Luthor himself had hired. She, Alex Finn still hadn't believed her.

Then her bug caught part of the conversation that Lex Luthor wanted to hear. She had received not only the Green Arrow's true identity but the mission that this so called Justice League was going on tonight. Green Arrow was planning on shutting down the main facility, that held his experiments!

This was the information that she was waiting for to pass on to Lex!

Alex dug through her messenger bag for her cell phone, to call her boss.

She found her phone and dialed a well known number.

* * *

Meanwhile across Metropolis...

Lex Luthor's phone rang. He had been waiting for this call since Oliver Queen moved to Metropolis. After Oliver Queen had moved to Metropolis, all hell had broken loose for his company and hidden factories.

He answered his phone.

"Lexi you better have something for me" Lex Luthor said.

"I do sir. Its about the Green Arrow and his so called heroes, sir" she said.

"Green Arrow?" he questioned her.

"Yeah sir, Green Arrow. He and his gang of heroes plan on shutting down your main laboratory" she said.

He had already expected this.

"I know Miss Finn, do you have anything else for me?"

"Yeah, the identity of the Green Arrow" she said

Lex got excited at this.

"Who is the Green Arrow?"

"Sir, the Green Arrow is" she paused like she wasn't sure if she could do this.

He heard her breath in and out heavily over the phone. Now he could hear the hesitancy in her speech.

"Sir the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen"

He hung up abruptly on his caller. He had several phone calls to make, traps to set, and he had to do this in the very little time he had.

Soon the Green Arrow and his team of heroes would be his to do as he pleased with. He rubbed his hands together in glee and wrote himself a memo to give his young protege a raise.

After this take over in Metropolis, Jump City was next, and then Gotham. Soon the world would be rid of these so called heroes and it was all thanks to his young cousin Lexi Finn.


	2. Gathering the Troops

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The CW's Smallville nor do I own its characters. However I do own the OC, Alex "Lexi" Finn-Luthor.  
_**

**_I am also bringing in some characters from the tv show Arrow- Arrow belongs to the people over at the CW so there fore I don't own them._**

**_Please review when you are finished reading._**

* * *

_"Sir the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen"_

_He hung up abruptly on his caller. He had several phone calls to make, traps to set, and he had to do this in the very little time he had._

_Soon the Green Arrow and his team of heroes would be his to do as he pleased with. He rubbed his hands together in glee and wrote himself a memo to give his young protege a raise._

_After this take over in Metropolis, Jump City was next, and then Gotham. Soon the world would be rid of these so called heroes and it was all thanks to his young cousin Lexi Finn._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was only when he was leaving his office, that he noticed her staring at him with a dark look. It was a different look than the one she had given him that morning. Her look made him feel a little queasy.

He walked over to her desk and sat down across from her in a chair in front of her desk.

"Miss. Finn?" he asked her, "is everything ok?"

She didn't know what to say to that. But what she said next stunned him into complete shock and gave her cousin a head start in his plan to take over Metropolis.

"I don't know Oliver or should I say Green Arrow" she said.

Oliver froze.

"Good night Mr. Queen" she said. Her voice dripped with the Luthor venom.

* * *

As she left the office, she called Lex again.

"Cousin, I just gave you the head start in bring the city to its knees. Oliver now knows that I know his secret."

Lex chuckled.

"Good job Finn"

After hanging up with Lex, Lexi Finn fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

After receiving the shock of his heroic life, Oliver shook his head clear of the information he had just heard come from his secretary's mouth.

How did this happen? he thought to himself as he got up from his seat.

How did she find out about his after work activities? There were only a few trusted people in his life that knew his secret and Lexi Finn wasn't one of them.

As he left his office building, he didn't see the kneeling figure of his weeping assistant, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice.

Oliver Queen climbed on to his motorcycle and made his way to Watchtower, he needed to call an emergency Justice League meeting.

* * *

**Crater Lake, Smallville, Kanasas**

Arthur Curry aka AC was keeping a watch out for suspicious activity from LuthorCorp employees.

_Aquaman, come in Aquaman, this is Watchtower_

AC dug around in his backpack for his communicator.

_Watchtower, this is Aquaman_

_Aquaman this is Green Arrow, I am calling in an emergency meeting. I am sending Superman to get you._

_Ok Green Arrow, Aquaman out._

Not even thirty seconds went by before AC felt the breeze blow on the back of his neck, telling him that Clark Kent had arrived.

"AC" Clark said

"Hey Bro whats up?" AC said as he held out his hand to greet his friend.

Clark shook AC's hand. "Something has Ollie spooked"

"Ok lets go, we can catch up later after this meeting ok" AC said as he grabbed hold of Clark.

* * *

**Somewhere in Star City, New York  
**

Bart Allen aka Impulse was just delivering important information to a trusted friend of Oliver's, named John Diggle.

_Impulse, this is Green Arrow, have you delivered the package to Diggle?_

Bart dug out his communicator from his pocket and replied.

_Package has been delivered, is there anything else._

_I need you in Metropolis, I am calling an emergency meeting_

Bart could hear the strain in Arrow's voice and something told him that Oliver was worried about something.

_On my way Green Arrow, Impulse out_

* * *

**Meanwhile back in Metropolis**

Guilty, was now becoming a very familiar feeling to her. She knew deep down in her gut that the heroes that were running around Metropolis were the good guys. However though according to her cousin Lex, they were enemy.

But Chloe was married to one of the heroes. All Lexi had was her friend's words about these heroes. Lex Luthor however had shown her proof that these heroes weren't to be trusted, what so ever.

She was really confused.

She entered her large living room and walked over to her personal bar area. Unlike Lex, she didn't drink whiskey. Her personal bar was made up of Ice Teas and Sodas.

She began to think about her childhood as she cracked open a Twisted Tea. She took a small sip from the bottle as she sat down on her sofa.

_Her parents had been a lot like Lex's father. Tough Business owners who had only wanted what was best for their only child. They had parented her harshly and in some cases abused her. It had gotten worse as she had gotten older too._

_By the time she was six years old, she had been diagnosed with several disorders. _

_School however was a completely different story. She had gone to school with Lex and school became a safe haven for her. _

_Then she met Chloe. They had met each other by accident. They had accidentally knocked each other over at a Smallville General Store, that her parents were planning to purchase. In the end they became really good friends._

_Then it happened, Chloe had found out about the abuse and their friendship became strained. _

_When she had turned eighteen, she ran away from home. But she had been found and taken back home._

Lexi Finn shook her head to clear those images away. She didn't have any heroes growing up. There wasn't a Green Arrow or a Superman to save her from the evil that were her parents. There had only been Lex.

Lex had shown her the truth and in the end he was her hero. The hero that had her cries for help. He had saved her from her parents. He had taken her in. He helped her. He had paid the college tuition. With the help from Lex, she became the woman she was now.

Lex Luthor was the real hero.

Lexi's expression on her face changed and she was no longer feeling that guilty feeling. She was now feeling what her cousin was feeling. She was feeling the power.

The Heroes would pay for what they did. She would show the people of Metropolis who the real hero was. She chugged the rest of her Twisted Tea allowing what little alcohol was in her drink to burn the back of her throat.

It was time to make another phone call. Lex had his connections and she had hers, except her connections went a little bit farther then Lex's. While Lex's connections went all the way to the Pentagon, hers went all the way to the White House.

She pulled out a different cell phone and pressed the number 1.

"Hello, this Lexi Finn-Luthor and I would like to speak with President about a situation that we are having down here in Metropolis"

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
